


Finding the Lost Ones

by XEmMegaArtCreator



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Alpha Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung, Alpha Lee Jayoon, Alpha Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Beta Baek Juho | Zuho, Beta Kang Chanee | Chani, Beta Kim Youngbin, Boypussy, Comfort, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, I just wanted to write this idea that’s been in my head, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Inseong, Omega Yoo Taeyang, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Possible Mpreg, but I’ll do my best, but it’s all fine later on, chapters might not be in chronological order, different POVs, especially abo ones, everyone is together, lots of smut, omegas with vaginas, some blood, some dark past kind of stuff, some trust issues, there aren’t enough sf9 fics, they love each other a lot, this will probably be super messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEmMegaArtCreator/pseuds/XEmMegaArtCreator
Summary: Youngbin is a rare beta who became the leader of his pack. Inseong is not a typical omega. Jayoon wants to protect those he loves. Sanghyuk’s smiling exterior is a cover up for his own deep hurt. Juho is just happy that he finally has a home. Seokwoo feels like there is something missing in his life. These six are one pack and they thought they were perfect until they met three young, wounded wolves who need a home.Taeyang, who is distrustful of everyone and would sacrifice his life for the two younger wolves he was found with. Youngkyun who wishes he was braver and could prove that he is not the weakling that his old pack told him he was. And Chanhee, who just wants to be loved and not have to worry about his life being in danger all the time.How will the pack manage to win the younger ones faith and help them get the family and home that they desperately need?
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon, Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Yoo Taeyang, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang, Yoo Taeyang/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Finding the Lost Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first SF9 fic and I really hope it turns out well. For those of you who don’t know SF9 and only came to read because I posted something new, well I hope you stay to read or go look up SF9 because they are amazing and very underrated. 
> 
> I’ve had this thought for a little while and just wanted to write it so I hope you enjoy the ideas that I have come up with. I might not post very often but I’ll try my best. Thank you for reading this and any other fics that I’ve written.

Inseong knew he wasn’t a normal omega. He was not the stereotypical meek, only there for looks omega. He was loud and certain, always confident in what he had to say. Maybe it was because he grew up in a family of alphas, maybe that was why he wasn’t scared to stand up, get in someone’s face and be aggressive. Sure, he wasn’t an alpha, but he sure as hell wasn’t a week, small omega.

He never felt quite comfortable the way he was. After he had moved out from his family pack he realized how /different/ he was. He towered over many fellow omegas and he had never worn anything close to what some of them wore. Outfits that revealed vast quantities of skin. Cutouts to show off pretty, delicate limbs. Makeup to highlight the charms of their faces and conceal the imperfections.

His first time actually talking with another omega made him feel strange and uncomfortable. She had asked if he’d spent a heat with an alpha and when he answered that yes of course he had, she asked if he had enjoyed being knotted.

Inseong stumbled on his words when she spoke. Knotted?! Why would one of his alpha relatives knot him? The alphas who were with him during heat only made sure he was comfortable and had plenty of food and water. They had never touched him in a sexual way. Why would they? They were either his siblings or other close family friends.

Seeing his confused face she asked if he had been fucked during his heat. Hearing her speak so bluntly made his ears blush red. He had never had sex during heat. Never needed to, he hadn’t even known that was a thing. As he spluttered, she patted his shoulder and told him to not worry, he would find the perfect alpha mate soon.

She had left while Inseong was still processing her words. Alpha mate. He knew that he would have to find a mate eventually, especially if he wanted a family of his own but he didn’t see why it needed to be with an alpha. Other alphas hadn’t really ever appealed to him. So many of them had expectations that he didn’t meet. They didn’t know he was an omega unless he said so.

Inseong had told himself that he didn’t necessarily need an alpha to have a family. There were other ways to have pups of his own. But still, the other omega’s words had left him disturbed. Was he supposed to have had an alpha help him through a heat? The more he was exposed to other omegas and alphas he saw that they all thought so.

But why? Why did things have to be set in a certain way? Why must he have an alpha to belong to a pack. It was ridiculous how everyone became so used to things and set them as “normal”. Omegas, were small and pretty, alphas were big and strong, and betas were basically useless.

He was getting sick of it. The more Inseong learned about the norms, the less he wanted to follow them. Wouldn’t it have been great if he could go back to the time when he was blissfully ignorant? Back to when he didn’t have to worry about how people saw him. Well, he didn’t care about what they thought. Inseong would do his own thing and he would be damn happy about it!

He embraced his unique traits like his full, deeper voice. His sturdier body and height. Being raised with alphas had taught him how to be confident even if he wasn’t completely sure on the inside. Inseong stood straight under the pressure to fit in. He marched steadily through judging crowds and told himself that he wouldn’t be false. If someone loved him for who he was then Inseong would look past their surface and accept them for who they were as well.

Some days it was so hard to not give in. It felt like the whole world was trying to tell him to be one way when he knew he so clearly was not. “Just keep on going”, those words became his mantra, his words to remind himself to not quit. Eventually, someone was bound to like him the way he was, right?

No.

Nothing, no one, if anything it felt like he gained a reputation for not being the same as everyone else. People said he was crazy for being real, for being exactly who he said he was. They told other people to avoid him because he had a toxic mindset. Toxic? Him?! Inseong didn’t know if he should laugh, lash out in anger, or cry from how awful society was.

Whatever.

They were entitled to their beliefs and they could live their lives blind to what they were too cowardly to admit. That they were all fakes and only trying to fit in with a bunch of mismatched people who would never fit together perfectly. Honestly, it was tiring even thinking about them. So Inseong carried on and lived his life trying to stick to his own principles and hoping beyond hope that he would find someone who was like him.

Years passed and still no change. Society might have even gotten worse, if that was possible. Everyone was obsessed with being perfect and manufactured to look a certain way. Inseong still rarely did things the way that everyone expected them to be done. He still wore his comfortable baggy clothes and only put on makeup if he felt like it.

He ambled where people rushed, he walked through the rain to feel the freshness on his skin. And he let himself look imperfect because he refused to be controlled by the standard.

Maybe he would never find someone who thought the same way as him. That was fine, he didn’t want someone to be the same, he wanted someone different. Someone who was just as unafraid, or at least willing to break apart from the majority.

How he ended up sprawled on the hot concrete and a body under his he would never know. Inseong didn’t plan on falling, then again, he never planned on being clumsy but here he was.

”I’m so sorry!” He hurriedly scrambled to his feet and hauled the smaller male up with him. His hair was a vibrant shade of red. He had kind eyes and a scraped face from being shoved into the pavement. Inseong winced and looked about in a panic. What was he supposed to do? Fix the guy? He was more liable to injuring him more! Whenever Inseong needed his clever hands to work they always seemed to fail him.   
  
“Ah, it’s ok. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” He had a gentle eye smile that immediately put Inseong at peace. Good, this guy wouldn’t hold a grudge against him. Always a win when you weren’t fearing for your life because you took someone down like they were a quarterback and you were a linebacker. 

“What’s your name?” It took Inseong a second to realize the redhead was talking to him.

”Oh, I’m Inseong. Is there something I can get you? As an apology for giving you that?” He gestures at the painful-looking scrape but the other male brushed it off.  
  
“It’s fine, really. This is nothing, trust me. You can call me Youngbin by the way. I’m a beta if you didn’t already discover that.” 

“I’m an omega, if you can believe it.”

“I believe you. You seem like an omega.” Again those kind eyes made Inseong feel comfortable and not jittery like he usually would if he caused bodily harm to someone else. 

“Really? You would be the first to not think I was lying or trying to be funny.” Inseong had gotten so used to everyone thinking he was anything but an omega so this was something new. 

“You don’t seem like a liar. And since I’m a beta its much easier for me to tell the difference. Betas are pretty much the fill-ins between alphas and omegas. We’re kind of like glue in a way. We keep alphas calm and comfort omegas if necessary. Also, we don’t have major ruts or heats so we can be there when our pack mates need us.”

Inseong was surprised and at the same time not. He’d always felt like betas were underestimated and that they held back their strengths so that everything would be peaceful. He just never knew the extent to which betas withdrew their presence. There was the common misconception that they were useless but they might actually be the most important sub gender.

"Are you certain that you are alright?" Inseong couldn't help asking again. He felt guilty for having knocked the smaller male down and wanted to make sure that he was fine. 

"Yes, my packmates can be a little rough sometimes so this is nothing that I've never dealt with before." Younbin's eyes crinkled as he reassured the worried omega. He studied Inseong for a moment then asked, "Do you have a pack? Can I walk you back to them?" 

Inseong frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't have a pack. And it's ok, you don't have to walk me back to my home. I was actually on my way to singing festival."

"Oh? Would it happen to be the one held in the old concert auditorium?" Youngbin had perked up when Inseong had said 'singing festival'. 

"You know about it?" 

"Yeah! A few of my packmates are participating. Maybe you can meet them if you want?" 

"That sounds great. I'd love to. I guess we can go together since we are headed in the same direction." Inseong was secretly very happy that he got to spend more time with the beta. Maybe Youngbin and his pack were the kind of people that Inseong had been waiting to find for so long. People who didn't care if he was like other omegas or not and not afraid to break their own stereotypes. 

As they walked, they chatted about the festival and Inseong demonstrated some of his singing ability. 

"You're amazing! Your voice is really rich and strong. It would really compliment the voice of one of my pack members. His voice is so smooth that a we call him our 'honey voice'." 

Inseong laughed, "Then I'm sure his singing is beautiful." He thought to himself that he would be cautious even though he had a lot of hope for Youngbin's pack. No matter how perfect they seemed for him Inseong would not let himself become infatuated or blind. Deep in his heart he wished that he would finally have a pack to call his own and that he would be loved just the way he was. 

* * *

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/way2_x)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and really help to motivate me. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day/night and stay healthy!


End file.
